An eye for and eye
by abunai x3
Summary: Kagura, the daughter of a powerful business man is engaged to Sesshomaru to seal a business deal. Can two people fall in love in a unwanted marriage? KaguraxSesshomaru
1. Chapter one

An eye for an eye 

A/N:My first Kagura/Sesshomaru fic but that doesn't mean I don't support Rin/Sess and from time to time Kag/Sess. I just wanted to try this idea out since I've quite bored since I've updated my other two fics. And thought to try out the whole babysitting ordeal but with a twist. :] And this is also a test, so please review if you like it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful series, Inuyasha it is rightfully owned by Rumiko Takeshi. 

**An eye for an eye**

**Chapter one**

**A teensy little favor**

_Sometimes I wonder when I'd finally be able to stop doing my father's little favors. It's been like that ever since I was a child.__Soon after mother had disappeared, he forced us into doing his bidding. Someday I'll make my lowly bastard of a father pay for what he did to me and Kanna.__-K**a**g**u**r**a** _

Kagura inwardly growled, her father had called her to the workroom interrupting her call with Yura which was a very important one thank you very much. She walked elegantly down the hall trying to vent her anger in what she called a 'positive' way. Meaning she tore up one of her stuff animals which was currently lying in heaps on her bedroom floor. The torturing of the stuff animal didn't help much, she hated doing her father's favors. She had to do all kinds of things, including selling off her body **once**. She was only seventeen and she already had a name on the streets, Oh gee thanks dad, That'll look good on my resume. 

She flung the door open revealing a very impatient Naraku, who by the way ignored Kagura temper tantrums. He motioned for her to sit down keeping his composure in check, his guest would be arriving soon. 

Soon enough a man waltzed through the door, a cold air surrounded him. He looked absolutely stunning, his handsome yet impassive face, beautiful silver hair that trailed down her back, and a armani suit to boot. If Yura was here, she be running around with scissors trying to hack off his gorgeous hair. 

If she could remember correctly, this was the ever so popular Sesshomaru Akira. One of the most powerful business men in the Japan next her father. Also the most wanted bachelor along with his younger half brother, Inuyasha Akira. Who also lived in a mansion worth billions of dollars and who controlled one of the most powerful companies in the corporate business world. And he was standing there right in front of them like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

Yep, it didn't phase Kagura at all, but that leaves one question. 

What the hell was he doing here? 

She looked back at her father who in turn had a mysterious glint in his blood-red eyes, she didn't trust that look one bit and it was giving her the creeps. 

Naraku smiled brushing imaginary lint of his business suit and stood up giving Sesshomaru a handshake. Then he turned his attention to Kagura who glared at him with her crimson eyes, at trait she had inherited from her dearest father. He nodded signaling her to stand up, she complied eyeing Sesshomaru and her father warily. Something felt different about this 'favor' and she had a feeling she didn't want to be a part of it. 

Sesshomaru circled her observing her every move and possibly her body as well. 

Pervert. 

Kagura growled catching Naraku's disapproving look, she shifted her feet nervously, Sesshomaru's gave making her feel well...bare and uncomfortable. 

Sesshomaru gave a approving nod turning to look at Naraku once more waiting for Naraku to break the good news. 

"Kagura, your going to be married to Sesshomaru to seal the deal between our two companies" he cleared his throat waiting for Kagura's answer. 

She stood there with her mouth agape, _married_ and _Sesshomaru_ in the same sentence. In that exact moment, her world came crashing down and blackness consumed her. Sesshomaru stood there in fascination as the girl looked as she had seen a ghost before fainting and falling to the floor with a thud. 

He winced, his _fiancé_ would feel that tomorrow except for one thing, he hadn't given her a ring yet nor did he propose. What would people think? Sesshomaru Akira, twenty two years old proposing to a seventeen year old girl, the press would be after him for weeks. 

Kagura awoke fifteen minutes later only to wake up seeing Sesshomaru's face, Great the _pervert _was still here. What did he want now? 

She stood up the a headache coming at full force, she felt like someone trampled on her head until she was unconscious. She lunged towards a bottle of Tylenol, someone had been nice enough to shove a glass of water in her hands as well. 

"You fainted and hit the floor pretty hard" 

"And you didn't catch me?! I could of had brain damage and you wouldn't even have a fiancé" 

Sesshomaru shrugged pulling out a small black box, he tossed it to Kagura who in turn quirked a brow. 

"Will you marry me?" He drawled out lazily no bothering to listen to Kagura's answer. 

Kagura snorted opening the box and putting the ring on her ring finger, tossing the box who knows where. Kagura marveled the ring, that was practically attached to her finger. Made of pure white gold with a 24k diamond incrusted in the middle. Each sides of the band, her initials were engraved. 

Scowling, she turned to Sesshomaru obviously curious why he had given her such a expensive and beautiful ring. 

"What happened to the dramatic effect?" 

"Who needs one and is that a yes?" 

Kagura bit her lip, who knew that the world's most horrible husband or for that matter fiancé was sitting right next to her. 

"For the love of god of course that's a yes, I have no choice anyway" 

A/N: How was the first and very short chapter? Review?? please?? 


	2. Chapter two

**An eye for an eye**

A/N: Welcome to the second chapter of An eye for an eye, Thank you for your reviews and please keep on reviewing. I wanna know what you guys think of this story, either if I take it down or continue it straight on. Nothing else to say so onwards with the story....... 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series, if I did this wouldn't be fan fiction. 

Beta: ChristyKay 

**An eye for an eye**

**Chapter Two**

**The wedding arrangements** **and may I have this dance fair lady?**

Kagura sighed reaching out for another bottle of Tylenol, as if the proposal was stressful. The arrangements were enough to drive her completely insane, three more days and she would be free from the frantic bustling and Kagura what about this? Kagura what about that? Oh how about these? 

Another one the maids walked up to her asking her a barricade of questions sending her into another one of those mind wracking headaches. Clutching her ever so faithful bottle of Tylenol, she raced to her father's workroom the last place she would ever want to end up. 

Shutting the door behind her, she took the chance to catch her breath. She stood up straightening her skirt and brushing off imaginary lint of her blouse, she took a seat in front of her father's desk. Ignoring the company he was currently dealing with, Sesshomaru Akira. 

The name that made her want to scream and hiss, the one man who had caused her the never ending rounds of headaches and questions. And he didn't have to lift and finger and here she was trying to sort out her already messed up life. Lifting up her head, she turned to glare at him, it only took him one word to ruffle her feathers. 

Insufferable jerk. 

He glanced back at her, his cell phone permanently attached to his ear. The strain slowly building on him also, with the upcoming shipments and the wedding arrangements. Life could be described as the most hectic minutes, hours, days; He had ever faced, so this is what it's like to get married. 

He shuddered, never wanted to face marriage again especially to someone like his fiancé, Hot tempered and quick to judge. The phone dial tone droned before a another call reached his ears, turning his attention back on to cell phone. 

The door closed with a slam, Kagura's exit going unnoticed as Naraku signed contracts and Sesshomaru argued on the phone. 

Kagura winced as Yura squealed at the other end of the receiver, What was the big deal? 

She was getting married to the worst possible guy alive, and here her friend is jumping for joy like it's the greatest thing on earth. Was she missing something? 

"Kagura! you're so lucky getting married to one of those rich hot guys and he happens to be the most wanted and the hottest bachelor in Japan. Can I be one of you bridesmaids?" 

Her friends perky voice was making her head throb, "Sure yeah.....whatever, Oh and Yura you could hack off his hair if you like. I wouldn't mind at all...." 

All she needed to do now was convince Kaguya to be one of her bridesmaids for the wedding, hoping Kaguya wouldn't be in one of those temperamental trips and embarrass her again. Sometimes her friends could be such odd balls, very odd indeed.. 

"Thanks Kagura, you're the greatest. I've been wanting a lock of his hair since ever!!! Thanks to you I'll be one step closer to completing my collection!" Yura babbled adding her trademark bubbly giggle. 

Kagura gave another mumble before placing the phone back on the receiver, a sharp knock rapping on her bedroom door. The door opened slowly, revealing a very reluctant Sesshomaru and a anxious Naraku. She walked up to them quirking a eyebrow at their sudden appearance. 

"Kagura, you are to come with Sesshomaru to pick your wedding dress. You may bring along you friends if you like. We leave at 3:15 and no later." Naraku announced curtly before shutting the door in her face. 

She groaned, it only gave her a hour to convince Kaguya to be one of the bridesmaids for the wedding. And invite Yura and hopefully Kaguya as well. Taking a deep breath, she reached out grasping the cordless phone nervously punching in the numbers. Each little beep driving her to be even more nervous, convincing Kaguya would a challenge since she always wanted something out of it. 

"Hello?" Kaguya's dull voice droned on the other side of the line. 

"Kaguya, this is Kagura I wanted to ask you a favor" She gulped nervously. 

"Okay then spill" her voice perking up by a cinch still keeping her same dead pan voice. 

"Well, I'm getting married and I wanted to ask you if you could be one of my bridesmaids?" 

"Fine but one condition, I'm not wearing any frilly pink shit. I'll pick the dress" 

"Thanks Kaguya, you're the greatest. I'm sending a chauffeur to pick you and Yura up to buy bridesmaids dresses."

She placed the phone down silently cheering that Kaguya agreed to go, to her wedding no less. She was wondering why had so willingly accepted her proposal, it wasn't like Kaguya at all. Oh well, why ponder on it Kaguya was going and nothing could change that yet. 

For the next fifteen minutes, she grudgingly helped with the arrangements despite her growing headache. 

Yura sprang through the doors with Kaguya close behind, Yura wanting to meet her 'Dearest' fiancé. She led them into her father's workroom where Sesshomaru was still talking on his cellphone and Naraku still signing papers. Yura squealed saying something like 'He looks better in person' and 'I can't wait to hack off his brilliant hair'. She rolled her eyes, Yura could his hair on Ebay for all she cared as long as it made her happy. Kaguya stood silent leaning a against the doorway, Hmmm.... very odd usually Kaguya would be snappy and rant and rave like she usually did. 

Soon enough, they filed into the limo leaving Sesshomaru with a fan girl, his fiancé and the Kagura's strangely silent friend. He would kill to sit in the front seat instead of Naraku, his fiance's friend was trying to hack of his hair with a pair of scissors she had come across on the back seat. He turned to look at Kagura hoping she would restrain her eccentric friend instead she paid no heed ignoring the looks he was giving her. It was almost as if, she wanted to her friend to hack off his hair. 

"Kagura?" He reasoned. 

"I'll pay for the dresses" he offered. 

"As if I was paying for the dresses" Kagura shot back. 

'Damn' he cursed, how would he convince Kagura stop her friend who was dangerously close to butchering his hair. To his relief, her father had asked to dismiss her friend from hacking his hair. He sent Kagura a victorious smirk who gave him a glare crossing her arms angrily. 

Father had ruin everything didn't he? 

Another plan formulated in her mind, just wait Sesshomaru I'll hack off your hair before you know it. Her plan had two advantages, one being making Yura happy and the other to spite him. If she was going to get married to the beast might as well make him suffer as well since she had to marry 'beast'. 

The rest of the ride was silent, Sesshomaru and Kagura taking part in multiple rounds of glaring contests. Kagura being the loser since she had this tendency to blink or twitch when she was irritated. The limo came to halt interrupting their fifteenth round of the glaring contest, they walked into a elegantly decorated shop where a woman err. man greeted them. The eccentric consultant smiled at them immediately leading them to the wedding section of the shop. Jakotsu led the girls to the bridal section whilst a woman named Kikyo led Sesshomaru and Naraku to the tuxedo department. 

Kagura came out of the stall in pink frilly dress with sequins covering the whole dress, she stared at herself in the mirror resembling a strawberry cream puff. 

"I look like a cow" she screeched rushing back into the changing stall to try on another dress. This time, the dress seemed to fit perfectly, it was white and strapless with the ends of the dress touching the floor. It was made of the finest silk or so she was told with small delicate ribbon in the front. 

Jakotsu sqealed marveling how the dress seemed to fit Kagura perfectly, Yura oohed and aahed and Kaguya just nodded. Yura wore something similar to Kagura's dress except it had straps and Kaguya wore a strapless black dress with mesh film covering the bottom half of the dress. One of Jakotsu's assistance gave her a headband which was wrapped with silk and small tiny pearls sewn into the fabric and once lone rose made of ribbon sewn in as well. Smiling, she put it on replacing her plain black one. 

Sesshomaru leaned against the wall clapping softly, they their attention to him. Yura raised a eyebrow at his tuxedo, black? She thought he was the type to wear white since he always wore white. He walked up to her holding out his hand like a gentleman, she took it questioning his odd behavior. 

"May I have this dance fair lady?" 

"Hmmm" 

Music started to play for who knows wear, her friends, the whole shop and her father watched in amusement as the continued to waltz, Kagura blushing in embarassment. 

"What are you up to?" She whispered. 

"Nothing" 

"I didn't know a monster could waltz" 

"I didn't know a school girl could even dance" 

Soon the song ended, Sesshomaru unexpectedly dipping her before bringing her back up again. He winked at her, she only blushed at the attention they had attracted. The whole shop had watched her dance with Sesshomaru, they applauded commenting that she and Sesshomaru made a great couple. 

They rushed out of the shop, Sesshomaru offering to pay for the wedding dresses and the tuxedos. She agreed hoping to save her self from any more embarassment and possibly any more the comments on her and the beast being the perfect couple. They all filed into the limo with Sesshomaru and Kagura in a battle of wits and Kaguya and Yura watching on the sidelines. 

A/N: I'm just going to end it there and leave you in suspense. I'm going to start on the next chapter :] Review please?? 

| 

| 

| 

| 

| 

v 

R 

E 

V 

I 

E 

W 


	3. Chapter three

**An eye for an eye**

A/N: I'm starting to get interested in this story! I'm on a roll :] Sesshomaru is going to be a little OCC in this chapter 

**An eye for an eye**

**Chapter three**

**A Little talk with Kagome**

Kagura scowled after the fiasco in the wedding boutique, she refused to show her face in public. Who knows what type of people would be after her since she took their beloved Sesshomaru. She was lucky that none of the people in the shop or people for that matter noticed him. What did they see in that egotistical insufferable jerk? Frankly, she saw nothing, to her the great heart throb --not-- was as transparent as glass in her eyes . Cackling evilly, she imagined Sesshomaru tackled by hoards of fan girls poking him with a stick while screaming 'Let's sell him on eBay'. 

A sharp knock interrupted her 'day dream' following with a questioning Sesshomaru coming into the room. She turned to him continuing to step on one of her plushies. 

"Yes?" She gritted through her teeth trying to rip apart the abused plush. 

"Your father requests you in the workroom to ahem discuss plans" 

"Hmph..fine" 

Discarding the plush toy, she followed him out closing the door with a bang. What type of plans did her father want to discuss? Whatever it was she was going to have a say in it whether he liked it or not. He knocked on the door only to have Kagura push him aside and open the door. Where Naraku sat arguing over the phone animatedly, Oh god was he arguing with another of his business clients? 

"Father?" 

He only ignored her continuing to argue with his clients. 

"Father!" 

"Father!!" She screeched rapping her fingers against the desk impatiently. Finally, he turned his attention to her giving his caller another one of those 'I'll call you back' speeches. Naraku sighed, his daughter was so temperamental and so impatient. Now he'd have to recall the Shipping company in the states to reinstate his delivery date. He figured she inherited from her mother or something. 

He straightened his tie, meeting Sesshomaru's gaze. He cleared his throat catching the attention of the irritated and very annoyed teenager. 

"What I have here is a envelope containing enough to last for a while, you shall be taking a _vacation_ after the wedding" He placed a thick envelope on the table, knowing Kagura could spend so much as 50,000 dollars at a trip to the mall. He chuckled as Kagura showed a lack of interest tossing the envelope to Sesshomaru. 

"You mean a **honeymoon** _father!_" She asked spitting out the last two words like venom. 

"If you say so.....Anyway I will leave you to decide on your location_" _Naraku sent them off with a wave of his hand. 

Leaving Kagura and Sesshomaru in the hallway with the clock ringing at half past eleven. Sesshomaru did the most reasonable thing possible, he asked her out to join him for lunch. Kagura accepted figuring that she'd rather eat with the beast in the fresh air than stay in the cooped up mansion. They both got into Sesshomaru's black Mercedes and drove off into town. 

"So where do you think we should go for our _vacation?" _Kagura asked jamming the switch down, sending the glass window open with a whir. She chuckled as his silver locks whipped in the wind distracting him and possibly sending him to drive into a tree. 

Pushing a lock away from his face, he managed to repress the switch and to his relief, the window was closed and he was safe from Kagura's attempt to preoccupy him. He sent her a reproachful glare smoothing the tangles in his disheveled mane with one hand while the other on the wheel. 

"Are you normally this irksome?" 

"If I say yes will you shut up?" She shot back, mirth twinkling in her crimson eyes. This guy was just as irritating as she was and heck he was fun to annoy. Immediately becoming bored, she decided to mess with the radio instead, changing the station every few minutes. The car become eerily quiet despite the radio's music blasting on full volume, Kagura bopped her head to the music. 

The black Mercedes screeched to a halt as they parked in front of the most renowned cafe in town. 

Miko no Sugoi. 

Suprisingly, The owner and master chef or in other words his little brother's wench. Her cooking was superb and so was her attitude, towards Inuyasha anyway. Kagome kept his brother in line and had spunk to actually stand up to him. He dug into his pockets pulling out a couple of quarters and depositing them into one of the parking meters. He watched Kagura walk past him stuffing her hands in her skirt pockets almost boyishly. Locking up the car and setting the alarm, he walk towards the entrance. 

"Welcome Sesshomaru, same table...for two?" Kagome greeted warmly, drying a glass with her free hand. 

Sesshomaru nodded heading to his usual table, a secluded booth set near the window. He took his seat opposite of Kagura who was boredly messing around with the salt shakers. He chuckled as the salt shaker toppled over, spilling a mess of salt on the table. He set it back up brushing away the crystallized grains giving Kagura a good look on how sharp his nails really were. That and the peculiar magenta colored stripes trailing up his wrists. 

Kagome arrived setting down two menu thus noticing the strangely familiar ring that fit snugly around Kagura's ring finger. Kagome lightened up suggesting one of her personal favorites to Sesshomaru's companion, might well get to know her since they would be sister-in-laws. 

"Why don't you try the Caesar salad, it's pretty good" Kagome suggested. Kagura nodded, she wasn't really going to eat much anyway. Sesshomaru handed Kagome his menu ordering a Calypso shrimp salad. 

"I'll be back with your orders" Kagome gave the couple a wink before disappearing in the flurry of waiters and waitresses. 

They sat silently neither starting a conversation, it would be inevitable anyway. There was nothing, they had in common except for the tedious fact that they would be stuck together till the day they withered and died. Which Kagura hoped would be soon since she was practically marrying a man she would never be able to get along with. Sesshomaru leaned back, nosily tapping his fingers against the table top. Kagura fumbled with the delicately folded napkins trying to ignore the unbearable and awkward silence. 

Soon Kagome came setting down their orders on porcelains, her attention drawn to the incredibly flustered Kagura. Smiling, she headed towards the counters, hopefully they would be able to break the ice. 

Kagura almost jumped for joy when Kagome came, She finally had something to do besides sit silently in the same booth with--him. She hated silence and she--disliked him. Snatching her fork eagerly, she dug it into a helpless clove of lettuce before driving it into her mouth with a soft crunch. Her _other half _raised a brow noticing her lack of manners, she ignored him continuing to eat her lettuce in all it's noisy glory. 

'Take that manner freak!' She thought victoriously, giving her poor lettuce another satisfying crunch. 

"Do you mind?" Sesshomaru asked dryly. 

"No, do you?" 

He didn't reply instead he plunged his fork into a shrimp popping it carelessly into his mouth, his eyes trained on her. She inwardly fumed, the prat was actually ignoring her. One thing, Kagura couldn't stand was to be ignored. Tempted to gauge his eyes out, she opened her mouth to toss a biting remark or two but Kagome cut in inviting her to chat with her at the counter. 

"May I borrow her for a moment?" She turned towards Sesshomaru. 

He nodded in response popping another shrimp in his mouth. 

Kagura slid out of the booth following Kagome dumbly, wondering what exactly Kagome was talking about. Kagome sauntered behind the counter motioning for Kagura to have a seat in one of the stools. Silently, she complied toying with the ring around her finger. 

"So..your engaged to Sesshomaru?" 

"Sadly, yeah, I'm engaged to an ice cube." 

The other woman laughed, wiping the inside of a glass. 

"His brother is far worse trust me. I'm married to him. Your lucky you've got the one who knows how to behave. Inuyasha, has the attitude of a child but his temper is worse." 

Kagura laughed, the way Kagome had described her brother-in-law, she almost felt sorry for her. She hadn't met her brother-in-law yet but by Kagome's description she'd be sure to avoid his temper. 

"Thanks for the warning." 

"So how's he's treating you? He doesn't ignore you does he?" Kagome asked, a hint of worry in her voice. 

Kagura laughed, "Ignore me? He does everything but ignore me. He irritates me. We argue nonstop and sarcasm is a virtue in his case." 

Both women went into a fit of giggles. Kagome wiped a tear out of the corner of her eyes, "It seems you can bring out his sarcasm streak." 

"Gee..I feel lucky." 

"But you seem pretty young to marry." Kagome observed, guessing that Kagura was around seventeen. 

"Yeah, I just turned seventeen three weeks ago. It seemed weird though getting married to Gramps." 

Sesshomaru head snapped up, hearing Kagura imply that he was old? Surely, he was in his prime and still quite young compared to other men. He eyed her warily seeing the look tossed his way, the child was playing with him. Flashing a confident grin in her direction, he tucked a hand under his chin watching the two women with interest. 

"I think old Gramps heard us" Kagura whispered to Kagome sending her fiancé a sour look, both quite aware of his youkai hearing. Both women laughed before engaging in another lighthearted conversation. 

Seeing it was past noon, He summoned the waiter and paid for the salads. He tucked his check book back into his breast pocket and strode up to the chattering women. 

"Kagome, I think we're going to be the best of friends." 

Sesshomaru's lips tugged into a smile, his sister-in-law and his fiancé were getting along, meaning he would have no problem introducing her into the family--extended family included. 

"Kagura lunch has ended and you are required to return back to the mansion within the hour." He told the teenager dryly. She gave him a withering look before politely saying her good byes to Kagome and stomping out to the car. He gave his brother's wife a nod before exiting the cafe to find his temperamental fiancé --no-- child. 

As expected she was waiting by the car leaning against the car door in a boyish fashion. His eyebrows knitted together in distaste, "Your going to scratch the car." The teenager shrugged looking somewhere else to lean on. Sesshomaru unlocked the car, heading around the front of the car and towards the driver's seat. Kagura opened the passenger door and slid into seat snatching the keys from Sesshomaru as he got in. Impatiently, she inserted the key into the ignition before fiddling with the car radio. He said nothing easing out of the parking space and into the road letting the teenager do as she pleased, which consisted of several attempts to annoy or disorient him and play with the air conditioner. 

Seeing it was of no use to faze the arctic youkai, Kagura turned towards the window pressing the switch and letting the wind blow in her hair. The ice cube was harder to crack them Kaguya who by the way was one stoic chick. Her mind drifted off to her wedding, a day from now. Many questions presented itself. Would the wedding be a success or a total disaster? What about the kissing part of the wedding ceremony. Would they actually have to go through with it? Was she going to ever survive kissing some sort of ice block? She sighed giving her head a rest, things will work out for the best...hopefully. 

Sesshomaru shifted his eyes from the road to the girl beside him, wondering how she would react to this whole arrangement. He wouldn't be in the slightest suprise if the girl decided to break down then and there but knowing Kagura she had no intention of doing such a thing. He was as suprised about the whole proposal when he was confronted about it, and he could hardly contain himself when he saw Kagura walk in. Sesshomaru, at twenty-five and one of the famous bachelors of his age, marrying a girl barely out of high school? It was certainly a laughable matter, and the press had found it entertaining than humorous. Diverting his attention back to the road he couldn't help but laugh, the situation he had willingly placed himself in was a soap opera of it's own, a fairy tale even. Business man makes deal--marries daughter to seal deal--daughter hates business man and vice versa--in the end they fall in love--And they lived happily ever after. 

"What's so funny?" Kagura asked. 

He didn't answer focusing on the road. She scowled folding her arms crossly, "Fine" 

The car fell into a lapse of silence, the radio already turned off due to Kagura's complaints of the lack of good music. Sesshomaru focused on the road while Kagura stared at the endless stretches of sky both sending each other glances every once in a while. 

The black mercedes screeched to a halt, one of the mansions personal valets coming to greet them. Sesshomaru grudgingly tossed the boy his keys following Kagura through the mansion doors. Both heading towards her father's workroom, Kagura flung open the doors disregarding the fact the Sesshomaru was close behind her. He didn't flinch, catching the door before impact, he stood against the bookcase placed by the door. 

"Father..!" The teenager barked rousing the business man from his cell phone. 

"Kagura what do you require?" 

She immediately settled taking a seat, "Are there anymore plans for today?" 

Sesshomaru cut in, "Actually I am requesting if she could have dinner with my family at my estate tonight. If she wants she can retire in the female quarters with my mother and sister-in-law." 

"Permission granted." Naraku muttered tapping at the cell phone keys restlessly. 

They both bounded out the door, Kagura silently seething. She grabbed a hold of his collar and tugged foward, towards her. 

"A family dinner? Damn it! Why didn't you tell me I could of got ready instead of eating!" She hissed, her grip loosening on his collar. Sesshomaru pulled back shrugging, Kagura stomping up to her bedroom to cool down. He blinked questionably, he couldn't help but wonder why she got so mad at him sometimes. 

'Must be in the genes.' He concluded before heading back into the workroom to discuss on further work matters with Naraku. 

Kagura scowled, the stupid inuyoukai got her so mad sometimes. Maybe it was the demon blood stirring inside her or the nagging list of things that she had to do for her father's business needs. Either way she was peeved and equally frustrated. 

"Oh no! the dinner what am I going to wear?" 

To Kagura first impressions were a must, and second, it was Sesshomaru's parents. She knew if she didn't impress the in-laws then the rest of her life with the family would be living hell. So, she called up Yura, a hair freak extrodinaire and style obsessed. 

"Hello Yura, I'm going to need some help in the fashion area." 

The girl on the other line giggled. 

"I'm sending a limo to pick you up." 

She placed the phone back onto the receiver, watching the sleek black limo pull out of the front gate. Jumping carelessly onto her bed, she waited. Giving her some time to think everything though. The wedding still left questions in her mind, the kiss, the vows, the reception. She threw a sham out the window in frustration, hearing the satisfying thump of the cushion hitting something solid. 

A faint giggled tinkered outside the door, followed the sharp turn of the door knob. As expected Yura rushed in immediately heading towards her closets. 

"You really need to control your temper. You nailed the limo driver pretty good." The other girl commented, followed by rounds of bubbly laughter. Before pulling out a dress from behind her, She quirked a brow noticing it's formal fashion and it seemed completely bold --so like Yura--. It was black in color, possibly made of silk or velvet, it was a sleeveless and decorated with small strips of black lace and ribbon. 

"So what do you think?" 

Kagura smiled liking her friends choice, "It's perfect." 

"All we've got to do is decide on hairstyles, make-up, shoes, and accessories." 

Kagura hastily got up, "I'm going to take a shower." 

No way was she going to be caught in Yura's fashion bubble. 

Minutes later, she bounded out the bathroom door gaping at all of the accessories and make up spread out on her bed. After dressing, Yura sat her down and picked up a hair dryer, comb and some hair spray. 

Yura picked up the hairdryer, making sure to dry every spot evenly. After a heavy amount of drying, she dried Kagura's with a towel just to make sure. Kagura winced as the knots were combed free, the tugging on her scalp was starting to hurt. 

Grabbing a ribbon and some pins, She put her hair up. Similar to the hairstyle she normally used. Kagura sighed in relief, at least she wasn't going to walk around with her hair downing the whole family dinner affair. Her handed her a mirror, she nodded approvingly. Whisking the mirror away, she cupped a hand over her friend's eyes as she added a light amount of hair spray. 

"There! One down three more to go!" 

Kagura studied herself in the mirror, immediately liking what she saw. The black dress hugged her curves perfectly. A light layer of rogue and lip gloss was added along with black eye shadow. Black pearls dangled on her ears with a matching necklace and bracelet. And finally, black strapless heels to complete the outfit. 

"Well, I think it look good on you. Keep the dress, I was saving it for your birthday but it was just the perfect occasion to give this to you." 

Kagura rolled her eyes, Yura was too much sometimes. 

A sharp knock sounded, "Are you ready for the dinner?" Sesshomaru's muffled voice asked from behind the door. 

"Yeah yeah Gramps hold on!" 

Pull her coat on and snatching her purse off her bed, she sent her friend a quick goodbye before dashing out the door. Yura tsked, he had such nice hair. 

**A/N: All done sorry for the long wait. Eep don't hurt me! R/R! I wonder what's going to happen at the dinner? :)**


	4. Chapter four

**A/N: Horribly late I know but when your reduced to three Internet hours a month there's nothing you can do. Sigh Anyway R/R and Enjoy ; I'm going to change my formatting it bugs me! And Grrr.. my dividers won't show up. ; These: " " The chapter begins in the car ride. I forgot to mention that. UU**

- - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter one**

**Dinner talks**

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagura stood quiet, fumbling with her bracelet every second or so. She was completely petrified, nervous and downright scared. What if his parents didn't like her? What if they were as horrible as Sesshomaru? The stress and nervousness would probably kill her before she reached his house. She was sure of it.

'Breath Kagura. It'll be fine just...' She glanced at Sesshomaru. 'fine.'

She reached for the window switch, having a sudden need for fresh air. The window buzzed open, the wind caressing her face. She watched the passing scenery, a calm settling in her. Her eyes shifted forwards, a mansion towering in the distance.

'That must be the place.' She thought.

"We're almost there." Sesshomaru announced, observing the slump in Kagura's shoulders.

He suppressed a chuckle, the poor girl was nervous of his parents? Hah! Right. That was laughable.

Kagura looked horrified. She was as nervous as hell, butterflies jittering in her stomach. A thousand different 'what if' questions running rampant through her mind.

'Oh great.'

She buried her face into her hands, she was a total wreck. How was she supposed to face his parents now?

The car screeched to a halt, the pit of Kagura's stomach was churning. She slid out of the car seat shutting the door behind her. Sesshomaru tossed the keys to the valet, heading towards Kagura.

"Come." He commanded, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards the door. After fishing his keys out of his pocket, he opened the door with Kagura trailing dumbly behind him. Her jaw dropped in amazement, their mansion was just like a castle out of a fairy tale. Marble floors and pillars, wonderful paintings, golden silverware, marvelous chandeliers hanging from above.

She marveled everything while Sesshomaru pulled her along, she'd love to stay here. Everything was what she had always dreamed of in a home.

They reached the parlor, where everybody was waiting. Her eyes swept across the room, recognizing Kagome sitting next to a adamant hanyou and a older couple sitting across the fireplace. She studied the elder man carefully, recognizing the same features from the hanyou and Sesshomaru.

'Same golden eyes and silver hair. Same marks on face and wrists. And same dead pan expression Sesshomaru occasionally wore.'

The elder taiyoukai stood up walking towards the wind demoness, a look of utter seriousness on his face.

She blinked as the elder man wrapped his arms around her and lifted her into the air. Like a father would do to a child. A chuckled rumbled in the elder dog demons throat, "My daughter in law!"

After setting Kagura down, a woman who she presumed to be Sesshomaru's mother pulled her into another hug. Reluctantly, Mrs. Tashio pulled away motioning for her to sit on the couch.

"Welcome to the family, dear."

Kagome glanced at her, sensing Kagura's nervousness.

"So how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen."

"Ah.. you're still quite young."

"How did you and Sesshomaru meet?"

"Well.." Kagura stammered, scrambling to think up some sort of explanation. "We met at a business gala he was attending. We clicked and things kind of took off from there." (A/N: Tsk tsk! Lying to the in-laws!)

Sesshomaru raised a eyebrow, she shrugged.

"Enough with the chit chat! Dinner is waiting!" Tashio exclaimed, all filing toward the dining room.

Kagura gaped, a chandelier far more extravagant than any that she had seen hung from above, a long cherry wood table positioned in the middle of the room, and a marvelous painting of the Akira family hung in the background.

Tashio sat at the head of the table, with Izayoi next him, following with Inuyasha, Kagome, and finally Sesshomaru and herself. Sesshomaru sat across her which of course made her slightly nervous.

A maid pushed a cart in, full of different dishes from Italian to Japanese and even American food. She sat in awe, each dish looking more tantalizing than the last. The delicious scent of meat cooked to perfection, and the wonderfully cooked vegetables was driving her crazy.

There was a pause before Tashio stood up, "Everybody, let's eat!"

Kagura ate eagerly, savoring each and every bite. Sesshomaru watched her intently, his amber eyes bore into her crimson ones. She paused, placing her fork back unto her plate. Both locked eyes, electricity crackling between the two of them.

Kagome and Inuyasha watched in interest as the silent staring contest continued, neither one backing down.

"Quit staring! You're drawing attention." Kagura hissed under her breath. She looked away, picking up her fork and continuing to eat.

"They're a perfect match. Don't you think so Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha who merely replied with a 'Keh'.

Dinner continued on peacefully and soon the dishes were cleared and they headed back towards the parlor. Kagome, Inuyasha, Tashio and Izayoi occupied the sofa which left the love-seat.

Kagura looked horrified while Sesshomaru stared blankly at the offending furniture. They both stood dumbly, both thinking to whether shut-up and deal with it or refuse completely. Four pairs of eyes turned to them expectantly. Sighing Sesshomaru sat, gathering Kagura into his lap. She sat stiffly, sending the others a nervous smile, a blush creeping in her cheeks.

"We will never speak of this." Sesshomaru whispered. Kagura nodded, her cheeks turning even more redder. She gave a sigh, each member of the family looking particularly satiated at the moment. Sesshomaru's father glowing with joy knowing that his perfectionist ice block of a son had finally found himself a lifelong mate. By the looks of it, they were a match made in heaven well in balanced terms, Sesshomaru would be the yin and Kagura the yang, each pulling and revolving around each other.

Kagura shifted nervously in Sesshomaru's lap, the blush tinged on her cheeks if even possible more redder than before. Sesshomaru's arms curled around her tiny waist, creating a image of a rather intimate position which both Kagura and Sesshomaru were aware of, neither uttering a complaint.

"So, what school do you attend Kagura?" Izayoi spoke sensing the tension between the two youkai.

"Imashina Girls Academy, Okaa-san." She replied, remembering Inutashio's earlier request. Izayoi seemed rather delighted, a soft smile gracing her petite lips. Izayoi smiled fondly, as if recalling a memory of some sort. " I'd had attended that school in my younger days around the time I had met your father. He had attended the all boys school across the street."

Kagura absorbed the information, wondering how much of a soap opera err fairy tale this was turning out to be. Even his parents had some romantic meeting of their own much to say theirs wasn't. Their first meeting was downright horrible and a complete shock, she had fainted as she recalled. And Sesshomaru was there when she woke up, looking as impatient and stuck up as ever, well just like she had seen in the teeny bopper magazines Yura had poisoned her mind with. Each pink decorated page filled with gushy love letters, poems, and stupid celebrity gossip. Pure rubbish.

"Sesshomaru had told me a incident involving a wedding boutique. Care to elaborate?" Inutashio waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive fashion.

Kagura blushed, Inutashio howled with laughter, Izayoi scolded him, and the others watched the amusing scene with interest.

"Well, I decided on a dress and well, he asked me to dance, and we did. The customers the sales clerk and even some of my bridesmaids were watching. There was music and everything. They looked rather, delighted." Kagura explained, Sesshomaru staring at the wall intently.

Kagome squealed, "How romantic! I knew you had it in you Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha guffawed, "For a ice block, You didn't do half bad!"

Sesshomaru sent him a disapproving glare. "For an adult you certainly don't have manners." He replied tartly.

Inuyasha sulked.

"Well. I think that was enough for one day." Inutashio announced. A secretive glance in his eye. "Kagome dear. Will you please show Kagura to her room?"

Kagome nodded obediently, Kagura sliding off his lap. Sesshomaru stood up brushing off his pants.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll be in my quarters if you need me." He turned to his parents, "Mother. Father." And promptly left.

Izayoi made a sweeping motion. A genuine smile on her face. "Off with you now!"

Kagome grinned, tugging Kagura up the stairs.

"Bye Kaa-san! Tou-san!"

The room itself made Kagura's knees wobble. Decorative patterned silk hung from the walls, A chandelier hovered over the room, and paintings of youkai women in elaborate kimonos. The bed was covered entirely in satin, with matching gold drapery. And the furniture, gosh anymore and she was going to faint. Her eyes shifted towards the white oak door.

Turning the knob she peered in, and gave a ear piercing shriek.

**AN: A little short. Sorry. Review. Also I'm very sorry for the delays and the deletion of two fics. ::bows head in shame:: I'm such a horrible writer. **


	5. Chapter five

**Chapter Five**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series. ) Thanks .

A/N: Well, I'm sorry I haven't been as faithful to this story as I should. I hope that this could probably make up for the large absence, of updating this story at all.

High school is such a bother. Well, enjoy & and don't forget to review.

This girl, Kagura, she was a determined sort. One, I've been struggling to figure out, and as

pushy, and _indignant_ as she was. It seemed to pull towards me of as an **attractive** sort. She has a spool of tangled threads, some knots easier to pick than others, and quite frankly, I was somewhat willing to untangle them all. – **Sesshomaru** .

--

She couldn't agree on a more mortifying situation, being with Sesshomaru with his clothes on, or being with him without them. As far as she was concerned, this was as awkward as it could get, from now until the honeymoon. And that day was an ordeal all on its own. A rosy haze crept up her cheeks, and spreading throughout her pale complexion, oh **god**.

Sesshomaru didn't know how to respond to her gaping expression, was it out of disgust? delight? He wasn't sure, but the red that stained her cheeks was an attractive shade.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." And with an abrupt slam, Kagura disappeared, her feet noisily shuffling in the bedroom outside.

He came to the conclusion that his mildly amused father had forgotten to mention, her bedroom arrangements. But still, what was there to be disgusted about? A towel was wrapped around his midsection, and most of his previous partners had seemed to take a certain fondness in his body, why was she any different?

Well, he had guessed that her adolescence has some to do with it. The greatest and most luxurious wines had come with age he supposed. And Kagura, was a freshly made bottle, waiting to be stored in racks.

--

Kagura was at a loss of words, pretty much still at shock with what she saw. Sesshomaru, was indeed,

attractive. Well, to be honest, attractive didn't cover it. He was **perfect**, basically everything Yura had gushed about in those magazines of hers. She chewed her lip nervously, she couldn't be .. attracted towards him, the thought made her stomach stir uncomfortably. She shook her head, no, she couldn't think that, she didn't want this arrangement, and surely that her iron will hold on her mentality understood that as well.

Unsure of when Sesshomaru was going to emerge, she preferred that she was asleep before he slipped any unwanted conversation or implications, and knowing him, it was going to be an unpleasant situation. So hurriedly, she changed into her night clothes, sinking into the bed, and throwing the covers over her face. Still yet, she could feel the burn creeping up on her face, as another image of Sesshomaru subsided in her head.

She wasn't going to give in.

She had to.

--

Tashio could tell by the scream, Kagura had found herself in a predicament. He chucked lightly, Izayoi sending him a condescending look, veiled thickly with amusement. And he was sure, that his elder son's mind was reeling at the thoughts.

"Kami, Dad, I thought you told her." Kagome had to resist the urge to cover her smile. Inuyasha had always picked up his mischievous side from Tashio. And the mischief, from what she could infer, was only beginning.

"Jeeze, Sesshomaru must be a pretty ugly bastard eh?"

Inuyasha's comment sent the group in spasms of laughter.

A/N: Short and sweet. (: Review!


End file.
